In internal combustion engines, a process known as EGR is used to reduce the amount of nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions. In general, EGR involves routing a portion of the exhaust gas back into the intake air flow. Conventionally, external piping is used to transfer the exhaust gas from the exhaust side of the engine to the intake side, and an EGR valve operatively coupled to the piping is used to regulate and time the EGR flow.